


About 30 Seconds

by Silentx13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What would happen if Ecthelion came back as well as Glorfindel?





	About 30 Seconds

Glorfindel sat back in his chair and yawned. He was sitting by Elrond attempting to help him with paperwork. The keyword was attempting but since they have been going about this for the past few hours. He yawned and stretched a bit.

"It seems your tired," Elrond said.

"Paperwork is tiring," He replied putting down his quill.

"What about when you were in Gondolin? Did you do have to paperwork then?" Elrond asked.

"I sent it to Ecthelion," He replied. Elrond chuckled a bit and just gave a nod. Glorfindel then stood up and stretched some more. "Well I'm going to take a walk, I will come back and help," Glorfindel said.

"It's fine, I should take a break too," Elrond replied as he stood up. He then followed his friend outside, they walked into the gardens and suddenly Elladan went zipping past them. Moments later Elrohir came running after his twin, he was covered in mud and he seemed to be holding a bucket of mud.

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "How did my brother help and then rise two sets of twins?" He asked under his breath. Glorfindel just shrugged as Elrond walked after his boys soon followed by Glorfindel. He found his sons now both spattered in mud and they were wrestling around on the ground.

"What happened?" Elrond asked as he bent down and pulled them apart. Both twins started explaining in a huff about what was going on. Glorfindel just shook his head and turned around. A guard of the western gate was there. He bowed his head and said, "Pardon me my lord...but there seems to be a visitor for you." 

Elrond sighed and said, "I'll be right there," 

"Not you, my lord," The guard said and looked to Glorfindel who had the confused expression of _ME?_

He nodded and said, "Where are they?" 

"Right here," Said a voice as another elf walked over. Glorfindel looked at the other elf and almost fell over. The elf standing there was Ecthelion! Alive!

"Ecthelion," Glorfindel said his eyes wide as he stared at his long lost friend. Elrond stood there in shock. The boys just looked at each other and then back at the new elf. 

"What's going on? Asked Elladan. Elrond turned to his sons and explained who the elf was in front of them. As that happened Glorfindel walked over to Ecthelion and hugged him. 

"I missed you, my friend," He said. Ecthelion returned the hug and smiled at him. They let go and Glorfindel introduced him to Elrond, Elland, and Elrohir. 

"I see Glorfindel has taught you a few of his old tricks," Ecthelion said to the twins. 

"What? No, he's just like our Ada. All serious." Elrohir replied. 

Ecthelion suddenly smirked and said, "Is he now." 

He looked to Glorfindel who saw his friends look and turned to run but was too slow as Ecthelion dropped down and swiped Glorfindel's legs from under him causing him to go face-first into the mud. Everyone stared in shock expecting Glorfindel to snap as he got up but he smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "Oh. It's on!" 

He then tackled Ecthelion and they began wrestling around. The twins looked on in shock and Elrond just walked away with the two guards leaving the two friends to catch up. 

Only Ecthelion can turn Glorfindel into a child in about 30 seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
